A Story
by DreamerzLove
Summary: This is a story as old as time itself, one wrought with heartbreak, death, desperation, darkness, and love. This story I will not tell lightly, I will not hide what you wish not to see. The story I tell is the truth, in every sense of the word.


This is a story as old as time itself, one wrought with heartbreak, death, desperation, darkness, and love. This story I will not tell lightly, I will not hide what you wish not to see. The story I tell is the truth, in every sense of the word.

Tonight Was The Night.

The night hid everything, Thick darkness covered the world, even the moon was unable to beam its light threw the tendons of darkness that coveted the land. This night was a not a normal one, it reeked of bad omens.

The forest around them was silent, yet another foretelling of their demise. Not a creature made a sound, not a twig was snapped, and it was as if the entire forest was dead.

In the middle of this forest huddled around a small campfire sat an Inu Hanyou and his companion, a young woman in green garb. They were alone for this time being, the others in their strange pack were on another journey. The elder Kaede had fallen ill, and it rested on the shoulders of these two to find and return with the cure before the woman was only alive in their memories.

They were headed north, toward a mountain covered in snow; it was only here that the berries they needed would grow, over coming the harshness of bitter snow. It was believed that these berries could bring back a life on the very edge of death, like how overcame the need for warmth and sun. Hoping that this myth would prove true, Inuyasha and Kagome had set out.

"Don't worry Kagome; I'll always be there to protect you."

Looking towards the young half demon, Kagome dared not make a sound. Something was wrong and even her untrained powers were reacting to the unknown danger. They had been traveling for days now within this forest, yet it continued on as if it had no ending. On their journey, not a creature was sighted. It was as if this entire forest was empty of life. If only they had known…

The gods of this forest were not happy that others had come into their territory. This forest was for the children of these gods, creatures that had multiplied themselves into something no one could name. These creatures were sent to remove the interlopers.

The only creatures that dwelled in this forest were watching them. Scrutinizing every move they made, these creatures were deciding upon their next move.

They silently surrounded the small group within the darkness that was their home. They would not approach until all light had died, were they were at their strongest.

Hours had now passed and the young woman had finally laid for bed. The Hanyou was now resting above her head on the branch of a tree. As the fire slowly died, the creatures moved closer and closer. It would not be long now before the fire died and they were free to attack those who came without permission.

Soon the last flame turned to nothing but softly glowing embers, it was then that they decided to attack. With twitching claws, they moved in. their leader, the most human looking in the group set his eyes on the woman, as he signaled his siblings to take care of the half breed.

Swiftly the human like figure appeared, as the others followed his lead stealing into the camp site. Grabbing the hair of the woman sleeping on the ground, he pulled her up roughly. Dangling before him, she screamed. The figure narrowed his eyes before backhanding her across the clearing.

Inuyasha hearing the scream of his friend, jumped up ready for battle. The creatures hissed as they began their assault. Deadly claws dug into his skin before he had a chance to pull his blade. Grunting from the pain, he defended himself as best he could.

The leader of the group sent a glance at the crumpled figure against a tree a few feet away before he made his way toward the Hanyou. Pinning him against the tree, his hand around the Hanyou's neck, he smirked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at the crumbled figure of his best friend as she struggled to get up, blood trickled from her lips.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, finally standing on her own. She stumbled towards him.

"Restrain her!" Hollered out their Leader before she was roughly shoved to the ground and held there, her eyes searching Inuyasha's.

The leader grinned down at Inuyasha as he tightened his hold on his neck, Inuyasha's claws having no effect on the arm restraining him.

Gasping, Inuyasha's eyes looked into Kagome's knowing that he would be unable to protect her like he promised.

"I'm sorry… Kagome… Forgive me… For not… Protecting you… I… love…" With a sickening crunching sound, Inuyasha's throat was crushing.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out as all she was able to hear was the deranged laughter of her captor and the gurgling sound of Inuyasha as he breathed his last.

With a flick of his wrist, the man tossed Inuyasha to land only a foot in front of the crying priestess.

"Let's go brothers, our deed is done." He calmly called out as he came to stand my Kagome's head.

"You MONSTER!" She screamed as she looked up at him, tears trailing down her face.

Yanking her up by her hair once more, the creatures departed taking with them the heartbroken priestess whose heart was beginning to hate.


End file.
